The present invention relates generally to techniques for long term data archiving in a storage system. More particularly the present invention relates to a storage system and method for storing an original file and at least one format converted file of the original file and managing a relationship between the original file and the format converted file.
Conventionally, data stored in a storage system is stored in a single file format as set by the application program which requested such storage. Recently the need for long term data archiving has increased. This need has been made more acute, for example, by the passage of various regulations. These regulations include, for example, Regulations like SEC (Securities and Exchange Act) and 21 CFR (Code of Federal Regulations) Part 11 of the Food and Drug Administration act. These regulations require regulated companies to keep data for a long term.
The problems with such long term data archiving include, for example, data corruption and un-availability of the application program used to read and/or manipulate the archived data.
Data corruption occurs due to the fact that data on a storage media can change because the media upon which it is stored has a finite life span. Other reasons that can cause data corruption include the fact that the media upon which it is stored may come near some type of radiation that effects the physically recorded data on the media.
Un-availability of applications occurs due to the fact that an application program that reads and/or manipulates the archived data may not be available in the future because the software vendor may not continue supporting the application program or the vendor may have become bankrupt.
Thus, there is a need for a storage system for storing an original file and at least one format converted file of the original file and managing a relationship between the original file and the format converted file to effect long term archiving.